Protecting the innocent
by Scap
Summary: A young Harry wonders into the woods during a storm and meets an Elf called Draco (AU slash. Co-written with CrystalStarGuardian) Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

Um, hello *waves* Iam Scap and this is my first HP slash fic. Well actually Crystal Star Guardian wrote this first chapter of `Protecting the innocent` and Iam just posting it, the next chapter will be done by me, 'K?  
  
Warnings: Slash, Draco/Harry. Which Harry is in love with Draco and Draco is in love with Harry. Get it? Got it? Good. Oh, not much slash in this chapter or the next but we will be adding some soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP and nether does Crystal. If we did own it do ya think we would be writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
  
  
Sirius wiped the sweat from his forehead, smiling as he saw his eight year old godson playing in the yard. That boy was so full of energy, it was amazing.  
  
"He's just like his father," Sirius thought, with a pang of sadness.  
  
It was true, the boy was a spitting image of his father, James. Well except for his eyes, the deep emeralds were definitely mirrors of Lily's own eyes. Unfortunately, the boy had no real memories of his parents. They had died when he was only one year old.  
  
After watching the child for another minute, Sirius went back to work chopping wood. He was the village woodcutter after all, and there was plenty to do if he planned on making his quota by nightfall.  
  
"Godfather?"  
  
"Yes?" Sirius once more stopped his work to give the boy his full attention. Harry's emerald eyes were locked on him, pieces of his unruly raven hair hanging unnoticed in them.  
  
"Um... I..."  
  
"What is it, Harry? Whatever it is you can tell me."  
  
The boy kicked the dirt with his shoe, "um.. I forgot to tell you that Remus wanted to know when you were coming today. To help him, remember?"  
  
"Oh, geez! I forgot!" Sirius added a curse to that, then muttered an apology when Harry burst into giggles. "Harry, I need to hurry to Remus'. It'll only take a moment. Do you want to come, or stay here?"  
  
"I'll stay," Harry said with a grin. He wasn't afraid to be alone.  
  
Sirius didn't look to sure, but he *was* in a hurry. And he'd only be a moment, as he said. "Well, okay. But *stay here*, won't you? Don't go skipping off while I'm away."  
  
"I won't."  
  
After Sirius left, Harry went back to playing, determined to keep his promise. And he did quite good too, enjoying the patches of sunshine as he raced around the yard amidst the sound of his own laughter.  
  
That was, until he saw something in the forest near by. Harry wasn't sure what it was that he had seen, exactly. But whatever it was, it was gone in a flash. Being naturally curious, and not to mention forgetful of his promise, the boy wasted no time in going into the forest to catch a glimpse of whatever it was he had seen.  
  
"Maybe it was a unicorn!" he thought, excitedly. Harry had always wanted to see a real unicorn, ever since Sirius told him about them. The creatures were known to be so very beautiful, and if you saw one it was said that you'd have a prosperous life.  
  
As Harry went further into the forest, he didn't care to remember how many twists and turns he'd taken. Harry also didn't seem to notice that it was getting dark; thick, black storm clouds gathering over-head and blocking out the golden sun.  
  
Before he knew it, he was very lost and very scared. 


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing an Elf

Ok, hello again. This chapter was written by me (Scap, Duh) so it's going to very bed 'cos I think Iam a terrible writer and I have no idea why any one, let alone a really cool author like Crystal, would want to co-write a fic with me.  
  
Warnings: Slash, slash, slashity, slash. If you don't like, don't read. And if you don't like and do read then don't send us flamers 'cos you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not Crystals. We aren't making money from this, it's just a fic by the fans for the fans.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Draco hadn't meant to wonder so close to the edge of the forest, he knew of the `dangers` there might be as could he remember word for word all the stories that had been told to him about bad little children that got to close to the edge of the forest that his kind called home.  
  
But as soon as he heard the soft laughter carried on the summer's breeze, he couldn't help but go and see where the joyful sound was coming from.  
  
He had followed the sounds till he could see the edge of his home, he followed till he could see what was beyond his home!  
  
Draco made his way slowly and quietly nearer so he could get a better view of the boy of around the same age as him self, running in and out of the patches of light that dotted the cool green grass.  
  
From what Draco could see the boy was slightly taller then him self with messy black hair that fell slightly over his eyes and glasses, further away from the boy was a young man that seemed to be chopping something `Must be wood` Draco thought to him self.  
  
The young man also had black hair like that of the boy, who was nearer to Draco, he presumed that this young man must be the boy's father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After watching the boy playing for a while the man left when the boy run up to the man and told him something.  
  
Harry (Draco had very good hearing, so when the young man turned back around and yelled "Remember Harry, stay here!" then continued on his way, Draco had heard it loud and clear) had carried on what he was doing and Draco carried and watching.  
  
That was until he felt the thunderstorm coming.  
  
Harry had most predictably not felt it as Harry was not an Elf and Draco was. Being an Elf meant that Draco would know that a storm was coming before it did, among other things.  
  
Draco (who was sitting in a tree) quickly jumped down and fled back into the forest hoping to reach home or to some kind of shelter, before the downpour started.  
  
Unknowingly he had attracted the attention of Harry who immediately darted into the forest after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had managed to find a surprisingly comfortable cave to take shelter in before large droplets of rain came hurtling down on a kamikaze mission to crash into the hard earth.  
  
The said cave was in the side of a large hill that over looked part of the East side of the country sized forest.  
  
On the floor of the cave were plenty of sticks and dry leaves and other things that would provide good kindle to build a fire and keep it going for a long time.  
  
So in no time Draco had a fair sized fire going to give him both heat and light as the sky had turned as dark as night.  
  
Looking out at the view from the mouth of the cave, Draco could see a small, shivering figure stumbling over tree roots and rocks and looking for the all world completely lost.  
  
After a further few minuets of squinting and other such things that Draco tried so he could see better through the sheets of rain, the little Elfin boy realised that it was Harry, the one that he had been watching. Without a seconds thought, Draco was out the cave and running down to the other boy because the other boy had at that same moment collapsed to the ground totally unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3: Music for the soul

Hello all!  
  
Right, I guess before anything else I should explain why it's taken me so long to post this chapter (which by the way is one of Crystal's, I wasn't even the one to write it so I guess saying it was writers block wouldn't work).  
  
You see for a while now my computer hasn't been login in onto things, no matter what I try. I couldn't even get into Hot mail and tell Crystal I wouldn't be able to post the next chapter. I still can't get into Hot mail, so Crystal if your reading this please understand why I haven't e-mailed you with the next chapter after this.  
  
Also my original intentions were to post two chapters at a time, one of Crystal's and one of mine but this time Iam just posting one of Crystal's, although Iam sure it wont be long until I post my chapter I just have to find a way to send it to Crystal first.  
  
Well I think I've gone on for far to long! So let me get the legal stuff out of the way and let you nice people read the fic and (hopefully) leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Draco and all other Harry Potter related stuff belongs to a very lucky lady (and if you don't know who, well than do you even know who Harry Potter is?) Crystal and my self are just borrowing them, ok?  
  
Warnings: Slash, slash, wonderful slash! But if you don't happen to think that about male/male relationships then why are you reading the third chapter of a slash fic? You have been repeatedly warned and I will continue to do so and you have no reason to flame us.  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Harry awoke slowly to the sound of a flute playing, the soft but beautiful song caressing his senses. The eight-year-olds eyes fluttered open; the first thing meeting his gaze was the moist ceiling of a cave. Normally, Harry would have been startled since he didn't know where he was. But the flute's song made him feel safe.  
  
Pushing himself to sit up, Harry turned his head. Draco was sitting near the mouth of the cave, his back against the side wall. His eyes were closed gently as he played the flute, his fingers dancing on the instrument's holes.  
  
Harry stared, transfixed at the elf boy. His silvery-blonde hair made him look like a child of the heavens, and his body seemed to radiate a warmth that Harry couldn't place, but one he could feel all the same.  
  
Draco finished playing, and opened his eyes. He smiled at Harry as he lowered his instrument, before his gaze focused on the pouring rain outside the cave.  
  
"I knew it was going to storm," he said.  
  
"How?" asked Harry, truly curious. He'd heard about elves, but like unicorns, he'd never actually seen one.  
  
"There's a distinct smell in the air," said Draco. "It smells like... moist grass and leaves. Besides, the dark clouds are a dead give-away." He looked once more at Harry; "didn't you notice?"  
  
"No. I was looking for a unicorn."  
  
"Unicorn? You'll never see one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Humans are not allowed."  
  
"Are you really an elf?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"I'm Harry," the raven-haired boy said, sliding closer to Draco. He felt cold, and clammy. Not to mention his head was pounding. Sitting at Draco's side, Harry leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder. He wasn't afraid, and felt safe with the elf.  
  
Draco was surprised at the other boy's boldness, then smiled and brought the flute back to his lips. He played a soft, gentle tune as his new friend slept some more. Draco made a silent promise to always protect the other boy, and he intended to keep it forever. Outside, the rain continued to patter against the rocks, earth and trees, playing it's own melody. 


	4. Chapter 4: ElfDraco rules, ok?

Disclaimer: Not mine, not Crystal's  
  
Warnings: Slash baby!! If you don't like it, well what the hell are you doing here?  
  
(This chapter was done by me)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Not long after Harry had fallen asleep, the rain lessened a little and Draco was able to quickly leave the cave for a few minuets to get something he needed.  
  
Whilst he was out (and wondering if it was a good idea or not to leave Harry in the cave alone) Draco came across a sight rare to his eyes.  
  
It was two Men running along the path looking extremely worried (he was sure one was crying but the once again heavy rain made it hard to tell) and calling out to some one.  
  
Even with Draco's Elfin abilities it was hard to hear the person's name that they were shouting, the strong howling wind made it impossible for him to even hear his own thoughts.  
  
With one last quick glance back at the cave, Draco sprang forward and ran closer to the two Men, easily catching up with them with out to much bother.  
  
As he started to get closer, Draco recognized one of the Men as the handsome black haired Man he presumed to be Harry's father and with him Draco saw that the other Man was the regular visitor to the forest and even to the home of the Elves that live in the forest, it was the Elf-friend called Remus Lupin.  
  
  
  
Closer still and Draco was able to hear who they were calling to, "Harry!" they shouted "Harry wear are you?!"  
  
A little more closer and Draco also saw that despite his earlier guess the dark haired Man couldn't be Harry's father. The only real similarity between them was the black hair. In fact, magical beings like himself could almost feel the bonds of blood relations and this Man was not Harry's father  
  
Sighing, Draco made up his mind. `I have to help them` he thought `it's not like Harry can stay with me for the rest of his life. I have to do what's right`  
  
With a slight nod to himself Draco set about putting his plane to action. His original intentions for leaving the cave (he was out in search of a beautiful flower that only blooms in the rain called Water blossoms to give to Harry) was left forgotten.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Remus Lupin was so worried he felt like being physically ill.  
  
Harry, son of his best friend James (and Lilly), both who died so very young, was missing.  
  
Remus wasn't be law Harry's guardian, that job was left to his other best friend Sirius, but he still played a major role in Harry's up-bringing. So when Sirius had returned home to discover Harry was missing how could he not go help look for him?  
  
After searching the forest for an unknown amount of time Remus hear a soft voice in his ear speaking in the language of the Elves.  
  
It said "Remus Lupin, Elf-friend. Please do not turn around for I wish not to be seen. The one you are searching for is resting in a sheltered cave in the side of the hill. He is safe and warm, so there is no need to be worried"  
  
Then the voice was gone and out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw a young platinum blond Elf swiftly darting up the hill and he smiled to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A few moments later, back in the cave Draco slipped in silently, then with out making a single sound he tucked his sliver flute into one of Harry's pockets trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping boy.  
  
Before he left, Draco pressed a light kiss on Harry cheek and went out.  
  
In his sleep Harry smiled and placed his hand over the spot wear Draco had kissed him. 


	5. Chapter 5: It's the fifth chapter!

hey gang! CrystalStarGuardian, here. you know, Scap's partner for this ficcy? ^_^ Scap asked me to write this author's note, so here I am ^_~ I just wanted to say thank you SO much to everyone who's reviewed so far! keep those reviews coming, Scap and I need your support you know! ^__^ I wrote this chapter, and it's my fault it took so long. gomen! I've been sorta on a writer's block ^^;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sirius sat by his godson's bedside, a worried look on his handsome face as he pressed a moist cloth to the boy's forehead. Harry was burning up from a fever he had caught while out in the freezing rain, and there was a chance he could die. The closest doctor was all the way in the middle of town, and despite Remus' best efforts to make the man come to the boy's aid, he refused to leave another of his patients, who was suffering from a broken leg.  
  
"How can he deny Harry medical care?" Sirius asked, his voice thick with worry for his godson, and hatred for the doctor.  
  
Remus put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I don't know, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
"There has to be *something*! I refuse to lose Harry just like we lost James and Lily!"  
  
"Sirius, please, keep your voice down. Harry needs his rest so he can recover."  
  
Sirius bit his lip, reaching out to brush his fingers over Harry's forehead to push his bangs away from his sweaty face. "Please, Harry, don't leave me."  
  
Remus wiped at his own eyes, which were filling with tears. He was so afraid for the little boy. "Come on, let's make some tea. We're going to need it in order to keep an eye on him all night."  
  
Sirius reluctantly followed, knowing he'd come right back. He didn't want to leave his godson's side for too long.  
  
Neither adult noticed the two little faces peeking in through the window as they left the room. Once the coast was clear, the first figure pushed himself through the window of the room. It was Draco.  
  
"Come on, this is him."  
  
The second figure climbed in after him. This one was a girl, who was a little shorter than Draco and had blonde hair like him, although her hair had brown streaks. She was also an elf, one of her eyes hidden by her hair.  
  
"This is the boy?" the girl asked, walking to Harry's bedside. "He's dying, though."  
  
Draco frowned, he could sense it too. Among their many abilities, Elves could sense when death was near. And Harry was very close. But Draco couldn't allow that, he'd made a promise to protect the boy and that was exactly what he planned to do.  
  
"Not for long."  
  
The girl gasped, "but Draco, you can't! He's a *human*!"  
  
"Shh!" Draco hissed. "Star, will you be quiet? I know he's a human, but I can't just let him die. I made a promise."  
  
Star didn't like this, but she stayed silent. She knew that nothing she said would make Draco change his mind. Star watched as her companion walked over to the bedside table, and picked up his flute that had been placed their by Sirius after he'd found the instrument in the boy's pocket. The Elf-boy then climbed up onto the bed beside Harry and sat next to his friend. He brought the flute to his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
Remus turned his head from the stove at the beautiful sound of a flute playing. His eyes locked with Sirius', and the two men quietly made their way to Harry's doorway. They weren't alarmed by the sound, although they knew it couldn't be Harry that was playing. Sirius breath caught in his throat at the sight.  
  
Draco and Harry were both surrounded in a pure, beautiful white glow. Draco's fingers moved slowly on the flute's holes as he played a soft tune, his eyes closed. Beside the bed stood Star, her eyes on Harry. The song seemed to wrap around Harry's body, and then gather at his sweat-dampened forehead. When the song ended, Draco slowly lowered the flute from his lips and opened his grey eyes. He turned to look at Harry, then smiled a bit sadly and leaned down, pressing a small kiss to the other boy's forehead.  
  
Sirius stared in awe at the Elf children. He, unlike Remus, had never seen Elves before. He took a step forward, wanting a better look, and the floor boards creaked under his foot. Draco and Star turned their attention to him, startled. Before either adult could speak, both Elves bolted and jumped out the window. By the time Sirius reached the window, they were already running into the forest.  
  
Remus walked to Harry's bed and sat down, placing a hand on the boy's forehead. He smiled in relief, "his fever's already down; he's going to be just fine."  
  
Sirius, upon hearing this, rushed to Harry's side and felt for himself. He smiled widely, tears in his eyes. "oh, thank Merlin!"  
  
Harry slept peacefully now, a small smile on his young face. Neither adult noticed the lightning bolt scar that now marked his forehead, an everlasting reminder of an Elf's promise. 


	6. Chapter 6: And this is the sixth

1 Chapter 6  
  
Harry's sleep laden eyes fluttered open and he let out a big yawn/groan as he stretched and rubbed said sleepy eyes. This resulted in him being pounced on by a happy, very morning-persony-type Sirius only to be yanked off (thankfully) by a not so wide-and-awakeish Remus.  
  
"Sirius! Honestly! You're going to smush the poor boy if you carry on like that!"  
  
"But he's awake! Can't I be happy?"  
  
"Not if it means we end up with a Harry pancake."  
  
"Um, Sirius? Remus?"  
  
"Remus J. Lupin, are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"*Sigh* No, I'm just saying that Harry has just been though a big ordeal, Sirius, and I don't think it's wise to hug him like that."  
  
"But I feel fine. Better then usual. Honest!"  
  
So you not saying I'm fat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But instead you're saying I'm stupid. Is that right?"  
  
"I don't think that's what Remus was trying to say Godfather."  
  
"Yes, thank you Harry. Wait a minute! Harry!"  
  
Both men turned to look at a feeling rested and generally healthy looking Harry sitting up in bed with no outward sign of what had happened to him the night before.  
  
Harry put out a groping hand in search of his glasses in the place he always put them before going to sleep, after a short search and no glasses he turned to look, blinking, at the two quite fuzzy men before him.  
  
Remus realized what was up and went to go get them from the table in the kitchen, they had been placed there in the rush to get Harry out of his clothes, soaked with freezing rain water and into something warm and dry.  
  
After putting on his new found glasses, changing into some fresh clothes and having a little late breakfast, Harry was the object to a barrage of questions and inquiries as to how he was feeling.  
  
"I'm fine! I really am!" Sirius smiled at Harry and then pulled him into to a warm embrace and as an afterthought pulled Remus into to it as well.  
  
He let them both go and turned to Harry, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and started to speak. Well, he would have if it had not been the exact moment that Remus pointed out the thunder bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Wait a minuet Siri, I've just noticed something," Remus brushed back the raven black bangs from Harry's forehead and examined the scar.  
  
Frowning, Sirius decide to see if Harry knew anything about his Elfin savoir from the night before, "Harry, tell me what happened to you yesterday, why did you go into the forest? Do you remember anything that happened while you were on your own?"  
  
Harry thought for a little bit, "Well, I think I saw a Unicorn and that's why I went into the forest and I remember it was raining really, really hard and I fell over and passed out."  
  
Harry stopped and stared to fidget, as if he wanted to go on but wasn't sure of himself. He sighed and looked up at the two adults.  
  
"What I say next, umm, it sounds rather odd and I'm not sure it even happened but if felt so real!" He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them of a feeling of warmth, of a pair of wonderful gray-blue eyes gazing into his own and of the most beautiful music playing. Lots of different melodies blending into one harmonic lullaby.  
  
All though his account, Harry continuously told them of the image of vivid sky blue eyes over and over.  
  
"Well Harry, that sounds to me like the kind of dreams a fever like the one you had would bring on. Why don't you go back to bed for a little more and we'll get you up for dinner," said Remus, intent on getting Harry out of ear shot as soon as possible, but Harry had other ideas.  
  
"So, all of what I've just told you, was a dream? But, but it was so *real*"  
  
Catching on, Sirius too began to help his friend Remus. "Well Harry, you did have a very bad fever and that's exactly why you shouldn't be up right now. You may feel ok but you're still recovering, now back off to bed."  
  
Remus quickly pocketed the flute from Harry's bedside table before the young boy could see the Elfin instrument.  
  
Once back in the kitchen Remus explained to Sirius that, under no circumstances must Harry know that he was saved by an Elf or he would start to feel the pull of the bond that he now shared with the young Elf boy, and wander back into the forest, where he might not make it back home alive. But if he thought they had just found him then his wondering would be cut short.  
  
"But what if that Elf wants to see Harry again? Wouldn't it be better to tell him so it won't come as a shock to either of them, Remus?"  
  
"No Sirius, the Elves like to keep to themselves and try to keep up the image of them just being a legend or bed time story mothers would tell their children. It would be unlikely that we'll see either of those two young Elves ever again and it would break Harry's heart to know what had really happened to him. Believe me, it's for the best."  
  
Sirius nodded his head solemnly as the information he had just been told sunk in. He knew his best friend was right; Remus was the expert on this kind of thing after all, but still he thought that out-right lying to his Godson wasn't right and one look at his friend told him that he thought so to.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*/P  
  
  
  
Much later that night after Remus had gone home, and well after Sirius and Harry were sleeping soundly, a small figure made it's way completely without sound from the edge of the forest to the window of Harry's room.  
  
It wasn't Star or Draco but it was an Elf and that was sure, no other creature alive could move so silently and almost as if they weren't there at all.  
  
The small Elf was called Eleanor or just Ella for short.  
  
She was the same age as Harry, Draco and Star but was so much smaller and petit it looked as if she were a few years younger.  
  
Her hair was a light dirty blond with platinum streaks, it fell into tight ringlets when lose but most of the time it was tied back in a long braid. Her eyes were large and milky blue, her skin was a healthy golden tan from all the time she spent in the sun.  
  
But tonight none of that could be seen as she was shrouded in an Elevn cloak made for sneaking around unseen.  
  
Ella had seen Draco come rushing back, grab Star and run off again only to see them return not long later, serious looks on their faces.  
  
`If they want to tell me what has happened they will, it's not my place to pry,` Ella had thought to herself.  
  
Draco and Star had been back home for hours when Star had come to her and told her what had happened during and after the storm.  
  
Star had sent her off to see if the spell had worked right and if Harry was any better. Then, as an afterthought asked to see if a bonding mark had been left and if so what it looked like.  
  
Ella was now at Harry's side; she checked his temperature and at the same time found out what the bonding mark looked like - a thunder bolt scar.  
  
Pleased with herself, Ella made her way back home. For once in her short life she was glad she had no family to tell her off for sneaking out so late at night, if she was caught when she got back.  
  
  
  
Sirius shut the door to Harry's room after she had left, smiling to himself. It was a different Elf, yes, but an Elf none the less.  
  
He didn't mind, after all she was only seeing how his Godson was.  
  
`Wait until Remus hears about this,` he thought to himself and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, my notes are at the end this time as Iam in school right now, I wrote this at home the other night but today when I looked at your reviews I coped the chapter out of an e-mail and posted it right now.  
  
If you want the next chapter out soon you have to leave a review for Crystal and I.  
  
I love all who review, couldn't care less about Flamers, Flames will be used to try and heat up my brain. 


	7. Chapter 7: Harry should wear 'I belong t...

Warnings and disclaimer can be found in the other 6 chapters. This is Crystal's chapter, mine will be out as soon as I can get over my writers block. Flamers will be fed to my big brother as he eats anything and everything. Homophobes that are thinking of flaming must be stupid as this is the 7th chapter and warnings have been given though out.  
  
  
  
Protecting the Innocent chapter 7 -  
  
*Ten years later*  
  
"Harry! Darling, will you hurry up?" a beautiful red haired young woman urged her fiancée.  
  
Harry Potter, now eighteen and the most handsome teen in the village sighed at the girl's impatience. He loved her but gods, she was always in such a rush.  
  
"Calm down, Ginny," he said as she dragged him along through the morning crowds, "you're going to rip my arm off!"  
  
"But Ron and Hermione are waiting!" Harry sighed one more, letting his mind wander as the girl he'd been dating for three years continued to drag him to her brother's house to see him and his girlfriend.  
  
Harry reflected that he'd had that dream again the night before, the one about the enchanting elf boy with blonde hair and amazing eyes. In the dream the boy was always playing a flute, Harry beside him and leaning against him. Draco? Was that his name? The ebony haired boy shook his head.  
  
Why couldn't he forget that silly dream? It had just been brought on by the fever he'd had when he was eight, that's all.  
  
'And the scar?' his inner voice asked. Harry's free hand unconsciously went to the mark on his forehead, the one that couldn't be explained. Whenever he asked his Godfather or Remus about it, the two of them would just change the subject. Something wasn't right about that. But Harry had learned to just stop asking, since it wasn't getting him anywhere, anyways.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts as Ginny stopped them and knocked on the wooden door of Ron Weasley's home.  
  
^*^  
  
"He's doing it again," Star sighed, plopping down on the grass under a Weeping Willow beside her blonde friend.  
  
"You mean playing his flute?" Ella asked, placing the book she'd previously been reading onto her lap and looking at Star.  
  
"Yes. All Draco does is play that same song over and over, it's getting on my nerves!"  
  
"You know it's the bond."  
  
"But that was ten fucking years ago! He should get over it!"  
  
Ella raised an amused eyebrow, "And have YOU gotten over that human girl you saw in the village? The one with frizzy brown hair?"  
  
Star scowled. "I thought I told you never to mention her."  
  
"Why? Because she was with a red haired human boy?"  
  
"Oh shut up. We're talking about Draco here, not me! How are we going to break him out of this?"  
  
"Duh, Star. You know we can't. He has to do it himself," Ella smacked her friend in the head with the book.  
  
"Screw you. I'll get him out of this, and you're going to help."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I command it. Now shut up and help me." Eleanor rolled her eyes as Star stood and strode purposely over to where Draco was sitting. This wasn't going to work. What the boy needed to do was see Harry again, and Ella was determined to get that to happen. But how?  
  
  
  
Have you read it? Well now you can review it!! ^_^ It's not called read and review for nothing! 


	8. Chapter 8: We all love a scheming Remus

AN: *Takes in a deep breath* I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, (don't you just love copy and paste?) so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Yes, I know that it's been well,, a very, very, very long time since I last up dated and the lateness is all my fault so none of the blame should go to the wonderful, amazing and (very, very) patient CrystalStarGuardian!!  
  
I suck very much for taking such a long time and if you would like to shout at me/type all in uppercase letters in your reviews (that is, IF you review, well you don't have to for this chapter 'cos it's mine and I suck so much at both updating and writing that nobody would want to review this chapter anyway, but please review Crystal's chapters as they are the best) then go right ahead!! *Crys* :..(  
  
DISCLAIMER: Neither Crystal nor I own Harry Potter and Co. We just wish we did.  
  
WARNINGS: Bad chapter ahoy! And slash, but you should know that buy now so if you flame us,, you are even more stupid then I am! (slight S/R in this chapter)  
  
AN2: In this fic the place the Elves live is all kinda joined together and all part of one big building so the Elves don't have houses, they have House rooms - all different rooms like bedrooms and bathrooms, studies etc, etc. (Kinda like a big lavish apartment or those huge expensive hotel penthouse thingymijjiges) just `separate` from all the other places by their own big `front door`. Uh,, does any one get what Iam trying to say here?!?!?! ^_^;;;  
  
PS: They will be referred to as `House rooms`  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco sighed. His best friend Star had been sneaking around the place and acting even more secretive than normal for the past three days. That didn't worry him in the least but what did was the long, hard, calculating stares she'd been giving him - they unnerved him to no end.  
  
His other friend, Eleanor, on the other hand hadn't been seen for the last two days, which concerned him a bit.  
  
Although when he had voiced this concern that she was missing to Ella's guardian (translation: some Elf that lets her have a room in his House rooms), a very bad tempered Elf by the name of Severus Snape, all he got in reply was Snape rolling his eyes as if Draco just pointed out that the sky was blue and not green. As well as a curt "Of course she's gone! That girl is forever running off!" And then he proceeded to storm off in the direction of his House rooms and his personal library.  
  
Once again, the pale platinum haired Elf sighed. How on earth did he, the son of one of the most important Elves, become friends with two odd, and quite frankly confusing, Elf Maidens?  
  
Whilst Draco was pondering this phenomena (and while Star was trying to snap him out of his daze) a shrill, high pitched and all round aggravating screech filled the air.  
  
"DRRRRRRRAAAAACOOOOO!"  
  
It was the single most annoying Elf in the history of all the Elves anywhere at any one time.  
  
It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
AKA: Pugface Pansy.  
  
The bane of Draco, Star and Ella's existence.  
  
She was heading their way at top speed.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"I suggest that we run. Very fast. In the opposite direction"  
  
"I agree, lets go!"  
  
But before they could go further than two steps away, Pansy had grabbed them by their shoulders and dragged them into a corner trapping them, blocking all escape routs.  
  
"Hiya Dracie! Hiya Star! I've been looking all over for you! Especially you, my beloved!" The dog-faced girl batted her eyelashes in what she thought was a sexy manner.  
  
"Aw, honey! That's so nice! But I'm afraid I'm spoken for," Star put on the same sickly sweet voice Pansy spoke with.  
  
Pansy pulled an even uglier face then her normal one in disgust, and jumped back from the evilly smiling girl. "Yuck Star! You know I was talking to my Dracie-love! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you can make jokes like that! Ew!"  
  
Draco and Star burst into laughter at this. Pansy really was delusional, as if either of them would willingly put themselves through the pure torture of being her friend! And besides, only just last week she claimed that she was `leaving` Draco for Severus Snape!  
  
Pansy pulled her best pouty/puppydog-eyes face, but that only succeeded in making the two laugh harder.  
  
Pansy's face grew redder and redder whilst Draco and Star laughed harder and harder.  
  
"Oh! Fine! Be that way! I guess you *don't* want to know where I saw Eleanor going!"  
  
Star and Draco stopped laughthing and looked at Pansy. Ella had been gone for two days, not her longest absence by far, so why was Pansy coming to them now? Why not yesterday? And what had brought this on? Pansy liked to `forget` certain pieces of information unless someone showed some interest in it.  
  
"Well?" Chorused Star and Draco.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What have you got to tell us?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I saw her sneaking off in the direction of that human place, you know the place? It's about half a days walk from the hiding spell boundary."  
  
The now silent blondes slowly nodded their heads. Yes they knew that place, it was the human town that Harry and Sirius lived in. Trying to act as if it was no big thing Star casually asked why that was important. Pansy rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.  
  
"Duh! She was running away!"  
  
Smirking, Draco approached Pansy, "Ella is *always* `running away`, it's not a big deal any more. We're worried yes, but we know Ella - she'll be home soon." And with that, Draco and Star walked away.  
  
'Ugh!' Thought Pansy 'I guess they didn't want to know that it was for real this time. I mean she *was* in human clothes after all'  
  
Pansy flipped her straw like hair and walked off her self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin slumped forward, putting his head on the wooden table and stretching his arms out in front of him. It had been a long two weeks but finally everything was ready, even if getting it ready had meant plainly ignoring his friends, most of his family and most importantly - Sirius.  
  
Remus groaned and put his head in his hands in defeat, after his actions over the last few days he wouldn't be surprised if anyone talked to him again.  
  
'God, I've been rude to every body but all of it's been for the good of my loved ones that is, if they still ARE my loved ones after snapping at them' Remus growled in frustration 'Damnit! I'll die if Siri' never talks to me again! I love him for God's sake!' The honey haired man sat up straight and gasped.  
  
No, he did NOT just admit he loves his best friend!  
  
He did not just admit to loving his wonderful, STRAIGHT best friend.  
  
His wonderful, funny, very, VERY STRAIGHT best friend.  
  
His, wonderful, funny, kind, EXTREAMLY STRAIGHT best friend  
  
His wonderful, funny, kind, giving, 'I-love-women' kinda STRAIGHT best friend.  
  
His wonderful, funny, kind, giving, sexy, beautiful, warm, sexy, patient, bright, sexy, intelligent, poetic, sexy, charming, sexy, flawless, sexy, perfect, sexy, DOWN RIGHT STRAIGHT best friend WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE SAME GENDER AS HIMSELF!!!!  
  
'OH, damnit!'  
  
TBC  
  
Scap gives the readers a sad little please-review-and-possible-if-it's-not- to-much-trouble-could-you-not-kill-me look. 


	9. Chapter 9: sorry

EDIT: Sorry for reposting straight after posting but I can't seem to get the breakers to work

Well, first off I'd like to say how truly sorry I am for no updates – really, I hate leaving stories unfinished and to be honest it plays on my mind quite a bit. I'm not so much into the HP fandom any more and haven't been for a while (I haven't even read the last two books yet) and I suppose that's one of the main reasons I haven't written any more (well, that and the fact that the girl I was writing this with hasn't been in touch with me even longer then I haven't been updating).

I'd like to apologise for not updating and the possible badness of the chapter I write to finish this off. I'm going to give it a shot and if you aren't happy with it just says so, hell if you think you can do better drop me a message and I'll officially hand this story over to you!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I created HP? Think I'm getting any cash for this? Um… no.

Oh, and due to lack of Crystalstargardien I won't be using her character so much.

…

123456789

…

Ella sniffled a little pathetically as she made her way towards her final destination. She had made several stops already to pick up the items on the list currently clutched in her right hand and was now ready to enter the main human settlement. Or, as ready as she could be considering the man she was going to see is the only human she has ever talked to before.

In preparation for the human world Ella had dressed all in their clothes (so rough! So scratchy on her skin, did they not know how to weave?), cut her long hair (Do humans not know how to look lovely? Why would they find it odd for her to have waist length hair?) and styled it to hide her Elvin ears. At her last stop she had bought their soaps and scents and a loaf of human bread. The bread was symbolic – she was trying to become one of them and there for had fasted her body of elfin foods and broke said fast with human bread, then she had washed with their soap and scents – a form of cleansing herself? Hardly. The young elf girl had been running through the forest night and day for almost four days and although elves do not sweat and stink the way humans do she HAD fallen during the night and become filthy with mud. Ella was not the most graceful of her people by a long shot.

Now she looked and smelt like a human girl, her ears hidden behind a small bundle of hair and the new ribbons on either side of her head – the think bunches hardly even shoulder length, she was sure she could do this, just walk right through the town centre and head off to her friend's home on the other side. No one would stare at her or point, would they? No. Think human, look human, act human. Nothing out of the ordinary here, nothing to see. Just an everyday girl travelling to a relative's.

"Hey! You there, stop!"

Oh dear.

…

123456789

…

Harry sat outside reading a book in the warm sunlight, Ginny lay on the grass next to him looking at the single fully could in the afternoon sky.

"Haaarrry"

…

"Haaarrrry"

….

"Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrry"

….

"HARRY!"

The book was snatched out of the green eyed boy's hands and bopped none too gently on his head.

"Ah, oww. Yes, Ginny dear?"

"I'm bored!"

"…."

"Well? Do something!"

"Like what Ginny?"

The redheaded girl sighed and flopped back down onto the grass, sometimes she wished she had a more interesting boyfriend instead of one who reads or day dreams all day. i "Maybe like that attractive young farmer that was at the market this morning. Augh, no – how terrible of me to think that!" /i 

"I don't know, why don't we do something together? Like a couple"

Harry frowned "But… we ARE doing something together"

"No we're not, you're reading and I'm bored. That's not doing something together" She turned onto her side and propped her head up wit her arm "How about we take a nice romantic walk in the forest?"

At that suggestion Harry turned to look at the edge of the forest behind them and flashes of his dream from last night danced in his mind. The blond boy who had grown with him in this slumber, aged with him in his dreams, was slumped dejectedly against a tree. His fine travelling clothes were dirty and slightly torn, the perfect platinum blond locks mussed and tangled. His dream self had started to approach the handsomely pretty boy but held back as someone else crashed through the trees calling out in a language he thought he recognised but woke up before he could understand.

"HARRY!!" He was once again shaken from his thoughts by Ginny "For goodness sake, you've been slipping off like that more and more recently! Maybe I should take you to a doctor"

He shook his head a little and smiled at the redheaded girl beside him "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all" He got up and stretched before holding out a hand for his girlfriend "Why don't we go find your brother and Hermione and invite them on our walk? I think those two could use a little calm and tranquillity"

Ginny smiled and nodded, the other couple HAD been on edge with each other recently, but then again who hadn't? There was something in the air that just didn't feel right and everyone noticed it.

…

123456789

…

"Hey! You there, stop!"

Ella's heart pounded with fright as she heard someone run to catch up with her, she wasn't quite at the town centre yet and not many people were around so she was fairly certain this person was calling out to her.

"Miss! Wait!"

She hurried one down the street at a pace that wasn't quite running or walking so as to get away but not seem like she was trying to escape. Instinctively she ducked her head and reached to pull up the hood of her cloak only to grasp at only her shirt and remember she no longer wore her old garments.

"Please, miss! Please wait!"

Why was this person running after her? If she didn't slip out of his sight soon he would be at her side in moments. Whilst glancing for some place to hide she tried to think what she could have done to be chased after.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Damn, now he was beside her and not only that but he was clutching her elbow gently as he panted a little from the run. Keeping her eyes on the ground she turned to this stranger.

"Yes sir? Have I wronged you in some way to harass me in the street?"

She heard him sharply take in a breath and recoil his hand from her arm, she could almost i hear /i him perspire, goddess knows she could smell it and taste it in the air.

"No miss, I'm sorry but I didn't mean to frighten you but you dropped this further back up the road. You looked so deep in thought its o wonder you didn't notice"

Looking up Ella notices for the first time that this boy, no… i man /i is holding tightly onto a smallish red leather bound book. Under normal circumstances this would be no cause for alarm but quite clearly on the front of the book were elfish letters embossed in gold. What's even worse is that those letters spelt Diary. It was her personal journal and no one eve knew it existed except for herself… and now him.

Grabbing the book Ella darted into an ally way between two buildings and ran all the way to the crowded town square, leaving behind a shocked and gawping young man – his hands still held out like he was holding the book.

i "What a shame" /i she thought as she dodged and weaved her way through the crowds of people, grasping her diary tightly i "I couldn't have asked for a more attractive human male to have my very second encounter with!" /i 

TBC

Sorry for the shortness and the lack of Draco, let alone D/H but it's almost 2AM right now and I'm quite tired (plus I'm typing with fake nails on, which is making me spend more time correcting then writing)

Hmm, I've had a few ideas about who the young man is but I can't decide/keep changing my mind. Anyone want to make a suggestion?

I'll try and write chapters with regularity but please don't expect miracles, I'm very busy with uni and other things right now, thanks.

ALSO: Unbeta'ed, sorry


End file.
